Cry and other songs
by Crimson-Ranger
Summary: A Series of Pairings to this song. Will Contain Slash.
1. ToriDustin

**Cry  
****By**: Crimson-Ranger  
**Pairing(s)**: Going to contain Slash.  
Standard Disclaimer  
**Song by**: Mandy Moore  
**Chapter** **One-** Tori/Dustin  
**A/N**: _A Series of Pairings to this song. First one is Tori/Dustin set after "All about Beevil" Since it is a song-fic, I'm going to have it centered. Please Review._

* * *

**I'll always remember**

**It was late afternoon**

**It lasted forever**

**And ended too soon**

**You were all by yourself**

**Staring up at a dark gray sky**

**I was changed**

Dustin sat at the beach the afternoon after being betrayed by Marah, he let out a small sigh and sniffled silently, he's been there for a couple of minutes already staring out at the ocean, those few minutes seemed forever to him. Looking up he spotted the clouds growing gray above his head signally that it was going to rain soon, he didn't care.

Tori was looking all over the place for Dustin, she first stopped by Storm Chargers, she was shocked that he wasn't there working, speaking to Hailey she found out that he got off work early, she then moved toward the motocross track, one of Dustin's favorite spots, seeing Hunter and Blake she asked them if they had seen Dustin, getting a negative feedback she sighed and moved toward Dustin's house, seeing that he wasn't there either she began to worry, she then moved to the beach, where she spotted him, she sighed relieved....

**In places no one would find**

**All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)**

**It was then that I realized**

**That forever was in your eyes**

**The moment I saw you cry**

Dustin kept looking out at the ocean tears slowly began to form in his eyes, he hoped that no one could find him there, then again he hoped someone would, hoping that person was Tori, he has known her for most of his life and he knew he could trust her with his life, he stifled out a small sob trying to hold back the tears, deep inside he felt like his heart was shattered to a millions of pieces that no one could glue back together, thinking on this made the tears form in his eyes even more, putting his head down he began to sob silently, the tears rolling down his cheeks.

Tori watched Dustin silently from where she stood, she knew how Dustin felt, she was betrayed by Blake, on taking him to see Cam outside of the portal, not thinking that it was a plan, she sighed softly moving closer to Dustin, seeing him crying she stopped in her tracks and watched him silently. She hated seeing Dustin cry...

**The moment that I saw you cry**

**It was late in September**

**And I've seen you before (and you were)**

**You were always the cold one**

**But I was never that sure**

**You were all by yourself**

**Staring at a dark gray sky**

**I was changed**

Dustin didn't notice Tori there, he keep sobbing softly...It was September twenty-fifth, the others didn't know this but it was close to his birthday, well one other did, Tori...

Tori watched Dustin silently thinking of the date her eyes widened, Dustin's birthday was coming up, seeing him cry and knowing this broke her heart, she moved closer to Dustin sitting down next to him...

**In places no one would find**

**All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)**

**It was then that I realized**

**That forever was in your eyes**

**The moment I saw you cry**

Sensing someone next to him Dustin looked up seeing it was Tori; he quickly wiped away his eyes and forced a smile, "Hey Tori...Not surfing?" Tori rolled her eyes, "No, I'm worried about you Dustin, are you sure you're alright?" Dustin gave a small smile, "Dude, I'm fine..." he sniffled again looking away from Tori, he then began to cry again, "No...I'm not...."

**I wanted to hold you**

**I wanted to make it go away**

**I wanted to know you**

**I wanted to make your everything, all right....**

Tori's heart just fell to the bottom of her body with a thud at seeing Dustin crying, moving closer she wrapped his arms around Dustin, pulling him to her chest, running her fingers through those chocolate brown curls. Dustin full out cried burying his face in Tori's chest gently, wrapping his arms around Tori gently; At this Tori began to rock him gently humming silently, she began to sing,

"**I'll always remember...**

**It was late afternoon...**

**In places no one would find...**

**In places no one would find**

**All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)**

**It was then that I realized**

**That forever was in your eyes**

**The moment I saw you cry "**

Dustin smiled slightly at hearing Tori's voice...it cheered him up a bit, looking up at Tori he smiled, "Thanks, Tor..." Tori looked down at Dustin and smiled back, "I'm here for you, now and forever, Dusty..." Dustin made a slight face at being Dusty; he put his face back in Tori's chest and sighed softly as Tori keep running her fingers through his hair. As she rocked him it began to rain silently, she smiled a bit at the water, Dustin didn't budge, he enjoyed the rain as well, he didn't want to move from this spot, and forever he wants to stay in this spot.

_**End**_

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it. 3 tell me what Pairing you think I s__hould do the next "Chapter" to this song too?_


	2. ShaneDustin

**Cry  
****By**: Crimson-Ranger  
**Pairing**: Will Contain Slash  
Standard Disclaimer  
**Song by**: Mandy Moore  
**Chapter** **Two-** Shane/Dustin  
**A/N**: A Series of Pairings to this song. First one is Shane/Dustin set after "All about Beevil" Since it is a song-fic, I'm going to have it centered. Please Review. (Pretty much the same has chapter one, yet different)

**Shout Outs**:

**Black Seraphim**: I know I know. Read my other fan fics dude. This one is for you. :3

**CamFan4Ever**: Dude! I'm doing this one THEN it will be Hunter/Cam I promise. :3 ok ok I will wrote on a sequel to When Navy Goes for Green

**Jorgitosbabe**: Oi...ok ok! I will do Hunter/Tori after Hunter/Cam oo; And I already did/doing a fic with Have You Ever? ; Remember?

* * *

**I'll always remember  
****It was late afternoon  
****It lasted forever  
****And ended too soon  
****You were all by yourself  
****Staring up at a dark gray sky  
****I was changed**

Dustin sat at the beach the afternoon after being betrayed by Marah, he let out a small sigh and sniffled silently, he's been there for a couple of minutes already staring out at the ocean, those few minutes seemed forever to him. Looking up he spotted the clouds growing gray above his head signally that it was going to rain soon, he didn't care.

Shane was looking all over the place for Dustin, he first stopped by Dustin's house, his mother telling him that he wasn't home, he then moved toward the motocross track, one of Dustin's favorite spots, seeing Hunter and Blake she asked them if they had seen Dustin, getting a negative feedback she sighed and moved toward Storm Chargers, he was shocked that he wasn't there working, speaking to Hailey he found out that he got off work early, he began to worry, he then moved to the beach, to see if Tori had seen him spotting Dustin, he sighed relieved....

**In places no one would find  
****All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
****It was then that I realized  
****That forever was in your eyes  
****The moment I saw you cry**

Dustin kept looking out at the ocean tears slowly began to form in his eyes, he hoped that no one could find him there, then again he hoped someone would, hoping that person was Tori or Shane, he has known them for most of his life and he knew he could trust them with his life, he stifled out a small sob trying to hold back the tears, deep inside he felt like his heart was shattered to a millions of pieces that no one could glue back together, thinking on this made the tears form in his eyes even more, putting his head down he began to sob silently, the tears rolling down his cheeks.

Shane watched Dustin silently from where she stood, he didn't really know how Dustin felt, he was never betrayed by anyone, sighing softly moving closer to Dustin, seeing him crying he stopped in his tracks and watched him silently. He hated seeing Dustin cry...

**The moment that I saw you cry  
****It was late in September  
****And I've seen you before (and you were)  
****You were always the cold one  
****But I was never that sure  
****You were all by yourself  
****Staring at a dark gray sky  
****I was changed**

Dustin didn't notice Shane there, he keep sobbing softly...It was September twenty-fifth, the others didn't know this but it was close to his birthday, well one other did, Tori...He hated that Shane didn't notice that his birthday was coming up.

Shane watched Dustin silently thinking of the date his eyes widened, Dustin's birthday was coming up, seeing him cry and knowing this broke his heart, he moved closer to Dustin sitting down next to him...He knew that Dustin's birthday was coming up, he just forgot last year...

**In places no one would find  
****All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
****It was then that I realized  
****That forever was in your eyes  
****The moment I saw you cry**

Sensing someone next to him Dustin looked up seeing it was Shane; he quickly wiped away his eyes and forced a smile, "Hey Shane, not skateboarding?" Shane smirked, "No, I'm worried about you Dustin, are you sure you're alright?" Dustin gave a small smile, "Dude, I'm fine..." he sniffled again looking away from Shane, he then began to cry again, "No...I'm not...."

**I wanted to hold you  
****I wanted to make it go away  
****I wanted to know you  
****I wanted to make your everything, all right....**

Shane's heart just fell to the bottom of her body with a thud at seeing Dustin crying, moving closer he wrapped his strong arms around Dustin, pulling him to his chest, running his fingers through those chocolate brown curls. Dustin full out cried burying his face in Shane's chest gently, wrapping his arms around Shane gently; At this Shane began to rock him gently humming silently, he began to sing,

"**I'll always remember...  
****It was late afternoon...  
****In places no one would find...  
****In places no one would find  
****All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
****It was then that I realized  
****That forever was in your eyes  
****The moment I saw you cry "**

Dustin smiled slightly at hearing Shane's voice...Shane had a great singing voice, this cheered him up a bit, looking up at Shane, he smiled, "Thanks, Shane..." Shane looked down at Dustin and smiled back, "I'm here for you, You know..." Dustin smiled; he put his face back in Shane's chest and sighed softly as Tori keep running her fingers through his hair. As she rocked him it began to rain silently, he made a small face at the water, Dustin didn't budge, he enjoyed the rain, he didn't want to move from this spot, and forever he wants to stay in this spot.

_End_

_See, it was almost exactly like chapter one, Oo; Next Pairing is Hunter/Cam, then Hunter/Tori, what should be after that one?_


End file.
